Untitled As Of Now
by French Pop
Summary: When Sheik (a goth girl), and her mom Impa, discover that something tragic may befall Hyrule, the Hero Of Time is utterly useless. Also, see Hyrule's first School district in the place of LonLon Ranch!
1. Characters

> **Characters**  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(note, I made this AFTER I made the first 2 chapters, so work with me!)  
  
**MAIN CHARACTERS**  
  
**Sheik:**  
  
The "semi-gothic" girl who possesses strange powers both known and unknown to the world (y'know, strange visions, and all that jazz). She frequently meditates and and can be found communicating with the regretful and troubled spirits of the shadow temple. At her school, she is feared by those who don't understand her. One of her closest friends is Marron but her BEST friend has to be...her mom.  
  
**Impa:**  
  
Possessing stronger (but not as many) powers than her daughter, this middle-aged Sheikah is still employed by the Royal Family to take care of Princess Zelda if necessary. She is one of the very few who is able to interpret the visions of her young daughter. She enjoys cooking using the magical wonders of household appliances. Also, very fluent in the Dead Language.  
  
**Marron:**  
  
Marron, is one of Sheik's best friends and could be the ditziest red-head one could ever know. Her father WAS the previous owner of Lon Lon Ranch but he had sold it for a fourtune and is now Hyrule's first school district.  
  
**Zelda:**  
  
Marron's close friend and somewhat of a snob. Spoiled, rich, and powerful, it is obvious that Zelda is THE most respected (but much disliked) student in Hyrule School. Her father can "buy her the world" as she proclaims. However, the only person she can truly trust is...Impa.  
  
**Link:**  
  
One of the "popular" kids who's also very well-respected. 15 and still good-looking, he still isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. One of his best friends is his mare, Epona, and his short friend, Kafei.  
  
**Kafei:**  
  
The suitor of Sheik, and is somewhat short (but not as short as he is in the game). Because of his mysterious red eyes, people mistake him to be related to Sheik. He tries very hard to get Sheik to notice him...but to no avail.  
  
**Rianne:** (ree-ann)  
  
A ReDead whose home is the bowels of the Shadow Temple. The first ReDead in Hyrule History to have learned to read, write, and speak perfect English (Japanese, take your pick). And also the only ReDead who doesn't have the will to freeze normal humans in their place and choke them to death. Sheik is her best friend and knows all the "gossip" of the Temple.  
  
**CLIQUES (just crap I made up from the top of my head)  
**  
**The Gorons:**  
  
The "Jock" clique.  
  
**The Zoras:**  
  
The "cool but liked" clique.  
  
**The Kokiris:**  
  
The "ignored and unnoticed" clique.  
  
**The Sheikah:**  
  
The "goth" clique.  
  
**The Hylians:**  
  
The "popular, disliked, but respected" clique (preps)  
  
**The Gerudos:**  
  
The "black" clique "in war" with the Hylians.  
  
**MISC. CHARACTERS**  
  
**Saria:**  
  
The "annoyingly nice" girl.  
  
**Ruto:**  
  
The "annoyingly proud" girl who is constantly plotting against Zelda.  
  
**Nabooru:**  
  
A new student hailing from the desert. She is the newest "member" of the Gerudo clique. She is studious, nice towards the unpopular and unnoticed, sweet, and has a crush on Link.  
  
**Skull Kid:**  
  
The "weird" kid.  
  
**Honey & Darling:**  
  
The "cute couple". Like...RichandAmy from the Zits comics in the newspaper.  
  
**Anju:**  
  
The "quiet" girl who tries to get Kafei to notice her. Secret enemy of Sheik.


	2. Can You Feel It?

> Untitled  
  
Author's Notes: This is high school through the eyes of Sheik. Oh, and if you see a (%) sign, there's a little foot-note to it at the end of the chapter, ok?  
  
Sheik is a some-what gothic girl. How? Well, she dresses like one and she's often hanging out in the Shadow Temple (her safe Haven). At school people fear her except for the ones that TRULY know her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**Chapter 1:** Can You Feel It?  
  
:::::Sheik:::::  
  
"Sheik, time to get up..."   
  
My mother tries to wake my from my pleasant nightmares. I pretend to still be asleep. I hear her footsteps as she approaches my bed. She puts both her hands on my back and gently shakes me until I surrender to the morning light.  
  
"C'mon, I made Pop-Tarts!"  
  
She smiles. Like there's something to be happy about. Maybe it's because of the "feeling" she gets from actually COOKING something instead of depending on the microwave. If you could call it that.  
  
I slowly crawl from bed and head into the shower.  
  
"Breakfast's getting cold Sheik!"  
  
GODDESS!(%) Will you please shut up mom!  
  
"Coming!!"  
  
I say with a slight hint of annoyance in my voice. After my shower, I stand in front of my open closet deciding what to wear.   
  
After 10 or so minutes, I decide to wear my fish-net arm-warmers, my black ripped tank with the Sheikah Eye, my black ski cap with the Eye on the front, some baggy black pants, and my boots with the spikes on the platform.  
  
I slide down the railing of the stairs and there's mom. She looks me up and down and frowns.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Y'know, one day you are going to cut yourself with those..." Oh, she's referring to my shoes.  
  
I roll my eyes and sit down at our green card-table in the kitchen. She places a saucer with the Pop-Tarts in front of me.  
  
"Eat up!" She smiles.  
  
I take a bite. It's my favorite flavor...  
  
"Strawberry. Thanks mom."   
  
She sits down at the chair across from me with her cup of coffee.  
  
"What's the matter, baby?" she asks with concern in her eyes.  
  
"Ehhh...nothing." I let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Tell you what...After you come home from school, how about we go do a little shopping?  
  
"Thanks mom, bu that's okay...I was thinking of kicking it in the Shadow Temple and communicating with Poes." I answer without even looking up from my breakfast.  
  
"Oh...Okay." She looks down and wipes away a few strands of her gray hair. I think I might've hurt her feelings...  
  
"Well, I'm off to school mom." I give her a kiss on the forehead and leave.  
  
As soon as I open the door, there's Marron(%). She's wearing a tight plaid shirt with a white tube-top underneath. She's also wearing blue jeans and her favorite brown boots. Her red hair is tied into pig-tails.   
  
She looks like those lumberjack girls that you would probably see modeling in a Field & Stream magazine.  
  
"Hiya Sheik!" she greets me and smiles.  
  
"Hey, Marron!" I fake a smile and hers disappears.  
  
"Whatsa matter Sheik?" She asked.  
  
"You mean you don't feel it?" I blurt out and instantly clasp both hands over my mouth.  
  
"Feel? Feel what?" She looks around.  
  
"Well, I've been having all these...'ticks' lately." We start to head to school  
  
"Ticks? Ewww, I think you should go to the vet" She joked but I didn't laugh.  
  
"Marron, this is serious!" I told her. Although Marron was my best friend, she was ditzy enough to not understand things first-time-through.  
  
".....Well, what do you 'feel'"? She asked rhetorrically. Doing the two fingers thing when she said the word "feel".  
  
"I feel..." I closed my eyes "I feel...something STRANGE is going to happen..."  
  
"Strange, eh?" she asked. "Oh! Maybe that cutie Kuh-faaaaaaaaay will ask you out soon." she giggles.  
  
For a split second, my heart raced. Yes, I did have a semi-crush on Kafei. I have no idea why but there's something about him that draws me close to him. Like a fat kid wearing blue(%) to a starving mosquito.  
  
"Thanks for the optimism but I don't think that's it." I smiled, then put my serious face on again.  
  
"What else could it be?"  
  
"Hmm, word of mouth down at the Shadow Temple--" I started but she cut me off with a:  
  
"The Shadow Temple?! Man, Sheik! I swear, one day you're gonna die down there. I mean, don't those Re-Deads choke the life out of you or something?" She cringed.  
  
"Yes, but that only goes for those who can speak the language..." I laughed.  
  
"Language?"  
  
"Yeah, you think they just moan and groan for their health? They talk too y'know. See, Impa's been teaching me the Dead Language (as we like to call it) so I've been able to talk to them."  
  
She paused.  
  
"ANYWAYS..." I continued and rolled my eyes. "I asked around and several of them said the same thing..." I just noticed we had approached the school.  
  
"Hiiiiiiiii Zelda!" Marron shouted and waved her hand violently.   
  
"Oh hiiiiiiiiiiiii Marron!" Zelda skipped to us. She was one of the "preps"(%).  
  
She came up to us and gave Marron a friendly hug.  
  
"Hi Zelda!" I said with a fake grin on my face.  
  
"Oh, hi Sheik!" She said as if she just realized I was there. She whispered something to Marron and the two of them walked off.  
  
She left me alone...again.  
  
"Sheik! Over here!" I hear a familliar male voice calling my name.  
  
I turn to see Link. He has on a green shirt and baggy blue jeans with side pockets. He's not wearing his hat but his hair is tied into a short ponytail.  
  
I rush over to where he is.  
  
"Link! Oh my GODDESS I have something very...important...to--" I cease my speech when I spot Kafei. He was running his soft, pale fingers through his beautiful indigo hair.  
  
"Sheik? Um, Hyrule to Sheik..." Link catches me staring and I snap out of my trance.  
  
"Oh yeah uh..." I blush Link looks back at Kafei and back at me.  
  
"You like Kafei don't cha?" He smirks.  
  
"Shhh! The grass has ears..." I cover his big mouth with my gloved hand.  
  
"Hmmm, hard to believe you two aren't related..."  
  
"GODDESS why does everyone SAY that?!" I yank my huge blonde bangs.  
  
"Yo, Link!" I hear someone call his name. Man, can I EVER talk to someone?!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**End Chapter 1**  
  
So? How was it? Did'ya like it? I thought I'd try something new for a change. Oh, and here are the footnotes...  
  
**(%) GODDESS!   
**  
Well, in the Zelda world, they don't have a god. So...  
  
**(%) Marron**  
  
If you've ever read the authentic Japanese Manga of Zelda, you'll know that there are several ways a characters name is pronounced. MALON happens to be one of them. It can be Maron, Malon, Marron, etc. But I prefer Marron.  
  
**(%) Wearing blue...mosquitos  
**  
Studies have shown that the color blue attracts more mosquitos than any other color.  
  
**(%) Preps**  
  
Well, if you don't know your high-school cliques, the preps are those "oh-so-popular" and "pretty" girls that the wanna-bes dream of being.


	3. The Vision

> **Last Time:** In an attempt to tell her friends about what she's been "sensing" lately, they are distracted.  
  
Oh, and each time you see "::Sheik::" it means she's narrating.  
  
In this chapter, you will see an example of Sheik's mystical powers. Being a "special" Sheikah, she occasionally has visions...Usually when something BAD is going to happen. But these "bad" things she can forsee can be as mild as a thunderstorm, or as devastating as a masacre.  
  
Kinda corny but you must like it...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**Chapter 2:** The Vision  
  
:::Sheik:::  
  
The bell rings. You know, most people would see the bell as "time to get to class" or something. To me, the bell means the beginning of another day in the hell-hole known as "school".(%)  
  
I approach my small locker. Black on the outside, purple on the inside. Not very hard to miss. I turn the dial on my black masterlock with tiny spikes around it.  
  
"Ugh...Math folder...workbook...homework..." I mumble to myself as I gather my things.  
  
I feel the presence and heat of another human trying to sneak up on me.   
  
"Nice try, Link." I say never while gathering my books. He always tries to sneak up on me.  
  
"Damn..." He snaps his fingers. Now he's just...standing there. With a stupid grin on his face.   
  
"Sorry but when you were born and raised in a Sheikah Tribe, you tend to know." I smirk.  
  
"Oh yeah." He whistles. The whistle was directed to a person WAAAAAAAY down the hallway. I continue to gather my books assuming this is nothing important.  
  
"Sheik, this is Kafei."   
  
My pointed, hidden ears perk up.  
  
"He's been wanting to date---oof!--I mean...meet you"  
  
I chuckled at Link's grunt because he was elbowed in the gut. I offer my free hand in a friendly hand shake. He grabs my hand.  
  
"Hi Sheik..."   
  
His hands are soft to the touch and he smells like baby powder. He smiles.  
  
"Hi Kafei--"  
  
My words are cut off as I feel a sudden chill surging through every nerve, bone, and bloodstream of my petite body. During that chill, the whole room seems to turn black and I see something that resembles a Redead, silver in color, runs across the hall.(%)  
  
I drop my books and run. Away from school. And go home. Home to Impa so she can tell me about this.  
  
I approach my door in Kakariko Village and bang on it as if I were one of the castle guards.  
  
"Impa!! Impa!!" I frantically shout at the top of my lungs. I kneel down to cry.  
  
"Mom..."  
  
I hear the door creak open.  
  
"Sheik? What? What are you doing here and why the hell aren't you in school?!" she scolds me.  
  
I look up at her with my newly-acquired raccoon mask from my running mascara.   
  
"Sheik...Come inside." her pupils suddenly enlarge and gives her red eyes a certain depth.  
  
We are in the kitchen. Mom has made herself a bowl of pizza rolls.  
  
"Now, tell me EXACTLY what you saw..."  
  
"I saw..."   
  
I pause.  
  
"I saw...darkness...and..."   
  
"And..." she asked while scarfing down her snacks.  
  
"A Re-Dead, silver in color, sprint past me..."  
  
She nearly chokes on her pizza roll.  
  
"A silver Re-Dead? Oh my Goddess..." She nearly trips over a chair while heading into the den.  
  
"Mom?..." I go after her.  
  
When I walk into the den, there's Impa, rummaging through an old box.   
  
"Where...is it...Man, I can never find that book when I n---FOUND IT!"   
  
"Found what? Found what, Impa?"  
  
"THIS."   
  
She holds the book in my face as if I were blind or something.  
  
"W-what is it???"  
  
"The Sheikah Folklore. Think of it as our version of...fairy tales."  
  
"Oo" I give her this look.   
  
"Never mind, just grab your lyre, something dark to wear, and a blanket and let's go!"   
  
She throws on a black coat and drags me into the basement.  
  
Our basement is...abnormal.  
  
Okay, the only abnormal thing about it is this HUGE stone door we have that has the Sheikah Eye on it. Mom stands in front of it and whistles the Nocturne Of Shadow. The door opens.  
  
"C'mon, Sheik!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**End Chapter 2  
**  
God, I hope you liked this because this was basically a brain fart.  
  
Footnotes:  
  
**(%) School:** Where is it? Well, let's say that Talon (Marron's dad) sold Lon Lon ranch and Zelda's Daddie (the King) decided to build a school there, ok?  
  
**(%) "During that chill...I see a silver Redead run across the hall" :** Remember when I said that in this chappie, that you would see one of Sheik's "visions"? I told ya so...  
  
Why do I keep mentioning Re-Deads? Because that has to be the ALL-TIME most SCARY enemy EVER. It may look harmless...That is until it FREEZES you and chokes you to death. That's why I ALWAYS try to avoid going through Hyrule Castle Market Town as an Adult.  
  
Oh, answer me this...You remember those side streets of the Market Town? Yeah, where that lady with the dog lived, and that bombchu shop was? Are there Redeads behind there? PLEASE TELL ME!


End file.
